All Change
by Tamzin W
Summary: Seven discovers Tom cheating and informs B'Elanna
1. Chapter 1

Ahem.. First the boring legal bit... I do not own anything but the storyline, the rest are the property of Paramount, I merely 'borrowed' them for narrative purposes and I will put them back, good as new, when I am done. This story also depicts a relationship between two women. If you are under 18, same sex relationships are illegal where you are, or you have a nervous disposition, stop reading this immediately. Okay for those of you still with me. For the purpose of this storyline I have tweaked the timeline a little and Endgame never happened. It is approximately 4 months after Endgame was supposed to happen. Voyager is still trapped and Miral Paris is the second child to be born on board Voyager in the Delta Quadrant. Got that? Good.. Now on with the story...

Seven of Nine walked into engineering with none of her usual Borg superiority. In fact, she looked decidedly flustered as she approached Voyager's Chief of Engineering. Clearing her throat she addressed the half Klingon woman "Lieutenant Torres... May I have a word with you?" she asked wringing her hands.

Sure Seven what is it?" B'Elanna responded, barely glancing up from the console she was working on.

"I.. Er.. That is to say.. I believe this is a private matter Lieutenant" Seven stuttered looking at the floor.

"This caught the engineers attention. What had happened to cause Seven to lose that Borg calm? B'Elanna had noticed the former drone becoming more expressive with emotions since the operation to bypass the emotional inhibitor. But still, Seven had remained a calm collected kind of person. "Seven are you OK?.. You're.. Kinda babbling.." She frowned in concern. The last time Seven had sought her out like this was because she was dying. Since becoming a mother she'd also come to realize Seven didn't behave in an irritating manner to wind her up. She just didn't express herself well. Hell B'Elanna wasn't about to castigate the woman further for something she also lacked skill in. Recently she'd actually grown to like the young woman stood in front of her looking slightly nauseous. Oh Kahless she wasn't pregnant was she... Chakotay and her had been dating a while.

Pulling herself together slightly Seven almost pleaded with the Lieutenant "Lieutenant Torres.. May we go to your office.. Please.." glancing around engineering she added "I do not think you would appreciate hearing this with so many... ears around"

Regarding the nervously flustered woman she knew something was seriously wrong. Seven didn't often sound so vulnerable.. So human. "Sure" she shrugged and made her way into her office, followed by Seven. Once inside B'Elanna fixed the former drone with a hard stare, arms folded across her chest. Seven was making her feel nervous. "So.. What's up Seven?"

Shifting slightly Seven took a deep breath "I do not know what to tell you. Or where to start.. Also I really do not wish to be the one who.. damages you with this information. You have been a good friend to me recently B'Elanna. You saved my life.. I find myself wishing this could come from anyone but me." she said looking downward, tears brimming in her eyes. She'd grown quite attached to the friendship she was building with the Lieutenant, and she didn't want to jeopardize that. But she also could not let what she had found go on without informing B'Elanna. It was the honorable thing to do.

Inhaling deeply, B'Elanna moved her hands to her hips. What the hell could be bothering Seven this much. It was evidently something she thought would greatly hurt her. Her heart went out to the young woman. She was perceptive enough to know she was about to reveal something she felt could jeopardize the peace that had settled between them. Possibly ruin their friendship. "Seven.. Look.. I know I can.. Over react sometimes. I'm half Klingon you have to take that lightly. I don't mean to upset you. But please Seven just tell me what's wrong. I promise I will try not to shout at you.. unless it's something you've done?' she questioned the blond. On seeing Seven shake her head vigorously in the negative she continued "Good. Well then I wont be angry with you for just telling me. You're kinda freaking me out a little"

"I do not know how" Seven looked at B'Elanna with trembling lips "Miral is currently in the care of Ensign Samantha Wildman" she stated bluntly before hesitating again.

"What? Is Tom OK? Why is she not with him?" B'Elanna started forward panicking that something had happened to her husband, although they hadn't been getting along too well recently she still cared about him.

"I believe Lieutenant Paris is functioning perfectly" Seven said pursing her lips, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Then.. Why is my daughter with Sam and not him?" B'Elanna asked with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew it had all been too good to last. Just as she thought she was happy.. Her life went down the crapper.

"Harry invited me to Sandrines to play pool..." Seven began

"He took my daughter to a bar?.. I'll kill him!" B'Elanna gritted out, of all the selfish, irresponsible, childish things to do.

"That is not the full story B'Elanna... I.. I am sorry. It is much worse than an irresponsible use of holodeck with an infant in his care. As I said I was invited by Ensign Kim to play pool.. However. I decided to practice first as I had a spare 45 minutes. Upon reaching holodeck 2, I discovered the Sandrines program already running" Pausing to settle her nerves she glanced at B'Elanna. Why of all the people on Voyager was it her who had discovered this. If she believed in a god she might say that a higher power was conspiring against her. Seeing B'Elanna's growing impatience she continued, tears coming to her eyes as she recalled the events "Upon entering I discovered Miral, alone and very distressed in her carrycot. She was tired, dirty and hungry and so I tended to her needs before attempting to locate the whereabouts of Lieutenant Paris."

"Hang on" B'Elanna interrupted with narrowed eyes "You're telling me that he left our daughter.. Our four month old daughter.. Alone..?" B'Elanna began pacing back and forth in front of her desk. She'd have his balls for this. Kahless knows how traumatized her baby was. Or how long she had been left unsupervised, starving and in a soiled diaper. "I'll kill him.. I swear on Kahless' beard I will hunt him down and kill him" Stopping abruptly she looked at Seven "Is she OK?"

"Yes. As I said I tended to her before attempting to locate her father. She was sleeping soundly when I left her with Sam. Although she did have a bad diaper rash" tears welled up in Seven's eyes again before she added "I applied a soothing cream to her as recommended by the Doctor.. Sam has the pattern. I am sure she would be happy to give it to you. Miral also consumed 8 Ounces of her nutritional formula before I winded her and put her to sleep"

"Thank you.. " B'Elanna said softly. She realized that Seven. With no knowledge of babies had done a better job of tending to Miral than the child's own father.

"There is more. I located Lieutenant Paris in an upstairs room. He was and I believe is still unaware I saw him. I also believe if you transport to holodeck 2 immediately you will be able to apprehend him and Ensign Delaney yourself." Seven finished miserably.

"Computer"

[Beep]

"Lock on to my comm badge. Site to site transport for two people to holodeck 2. Authorization Torres Alpha one" B'Elanna growled out grabbing Seven's arm. Of all the nerve.. Thomas Eugene Paris would pay. He would pay first for neglecting his infant daughter. He would pay for dishonoring his wife and he would pay for upsetting her friend who had to inform her of what the sleezerat had done.

"Computer. Turn of safeties. Authorization Torres Alpha four and end program" B'Elanna growled out. Grinning ferally as Tom and Megan Delaney landed naked on the holodeck floor. Their uniforms fluttering down to the floor around them.

"B'Elanna!.. This isn't what it looks like honestly. I.." pointing wildly at Seven who's arm B'Elanna still gripped he added "She set me up!" while Megan Delaney had the good sense to hightail it out of the holodeck. Regardless of whether she was naked or not. Being caught with a half Klingon's husband did not give a girl good prospects.

Letting go of Seven's arm, B'Elanna stalked up to him "How dare you try to blame Seven for your own dishonor! That poor woman was nearly in tears when she told me the state she found my child in! And all so you could get a quick leg-over with one of the bikes of Voyager!" She began to punch and kick Tom furiously "P'TaQ!... Ha'DIbaH!... 'urwI'!" B'Elanna rained down blow after blow on her husband screaming Klingon swearwords at him before Seven pulled her off him. Holding B'Elanna tightly as the woman she thought of as the strongest person she'd ever met, collapsed onto her knees sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes after the Fiery engineer had collapsed into Seven's arms, Captain Janeway entered the holodeck, along with Tuvok and two security officers. The small auburn haired woman took in the scene before her. Lieutenant Paris was naked and unconscious, beaten and bloody, sprawled on the floor of the holodeck. But more disturbing to her was the fact that B'Elanna was sobbing in Seven's arms. She'd never heard the young engineer in so much pain. Seven looked disturbed herself, silent tears tracing down her pale features. Taking a deep breath she motioned for Tuvok to clear up the mess that was Tom Paris as she approached the two women with whom she felt a particular affinity for. Kneeling down she rested her hand on B'Elanna's back, "Lanna.. sweetie.. what happened?" she asked, deciding the maternal approach would be better than the Captain one.

B'Elanna buried her head further into Seven's shoulder, gripping onto the young woman as if she were a lifeline. Her sobs became harder as she attempted to explain to her Captain and friend what had occurred. She felt like her world had fallen down around her. Unable to articulate even one one word as she fought to bring her tears under control. "I.. he.."

Seeing the difficulty B'Elanna was having Seven gently whispered "would you like me to explain to the Captain?" and on seeing B'Elanna nod vigorously against her chest she began to explain to the Captain the events preceding B'Elanna's breakdown. When she was done B'Elanna had stopped crying, however she still refused to let go of Seven. She didn't want Janeway to see her in this state.

Knowing her Chief engineer very well Janeway knew the young woman wasn't being rude or favoring Seven. She knew how B'Elanna considered herself to be a failure for choosing to marry a man who would neglect her child and cheat on her. She knew that the tears were not simply grief at the ending of a relationship but pure rage at the man who would harm her tiny daughter. "OK Lanna I suggest Seven take you back to your quarters, you have the rest of the shift off... Both of you. I wont patronize you by relieving you of duty. We both know that wont help you. And I will see you in the morning. My ready room 0800"

"I need to see Miral.." B'Elanna said finally looking up, her eyes red raw and bloodshot.

"Of course. Go see her, I'm sure Neelix will be happy to have her overnight for you along with Naomi though. And Seven.. Look after her" Janeway said with a sympathetic look to her chief engineer.

Seven simply nodded and eased B'Elanna to a standing position, the rage and tears having weakened the young woman. Gently she led her out of the holodeck to Sam's quarters, her arm never leaving B'Elanna's shoulder.

Once they arrived at the Wildman quarters, Seven chimed the door. After a few seconds it swished open to reveal Sam. Taking one look at B'Elanna she rushed forward and embraced the woman "Oh B'Elanna, sweetie, I swear that idiot will pay for this. He can't hurt you and Mimi without getting away with it!" she said as she hugged the young engineer fiercely.

Sighing as she entered Sam's quarters, B'Elanna dejectedly plonked herself on the couch "Thanks Sam" she croaked out gazing at her tiny daughter who was asleep in her carrycot on the low table in front of her.

"You don't need to thank me. She's been sleeping soundly since Seven brought her here" Sam smiled sitting next to the half Klingon as Seven went into Naomi's room to say hello to the young Ktaran before she settled for the night.

Watching the tall blond as she left the main room, B'Elanna frowned. For some reason unknown to her she didn't want to let the young woman out of her sight. She turned back to gazing at her sleeping daughter. "How could he do that Sam? I mean I know it's been tough since Miral arrived... But if he didn't want to be with us why didn't he just say something?"

Resting her hand on those of B'Elanna, Sam sighed and shook her head "He is the biggest fool I know B'Elanna"

Sniffing slightly B'Elanna sighed. Looking towards the door to Naomi's room where the ten year old's giggles could clearly be heard she smiled at Sam "So you.. Keeping Voyagers best babysitter hidden from me?" she said indicating towards where Seven was playing with Naomi.

"I doubt you would have believed me if I told you" Sam laughed "She's an amazing woman B'Elanna. Warm, kind, funny, loyal... honorable. You know she was in tears when she brought Miral to me. Child neglect hits far too close to home I think."

Regarding the blond woman for a moment B'Elanna sagged "Kahless I've been a complete ass" she said gravely as tears threatened to spill once more.

"One thing you need to know about Seven is she doesn't hold grudges. You have been making amends, whether you realize it or not.. for a while now. Don't worry about the past, you have an amazing friend right now.. enjoy it" Sam smiled warmly at the half Klingon.

Nodding B'Elanna offered up a silent prayer of thanks to Kahless and the prophets for allowing her a second chance at a friendship with the former drone "Thanks Sam" she smiled weakly at the Ensign.

"No problem, now I have to get ready for my shift you are welcome.. Both of you, to stay here...I'll let Neelix know he wont be needed tonight" She said. Knowing Tom Paris he would turn up at B'Elanna's Quarters and Sam didn't think the engineer was quite ready for that argument. She might just kill the man this time. B'Elanna murmured her thanks before Sam went into the en-suite to get ready.

When Sam emerged from the bathroom she found B'Elanna asleep on the couch, going in to wish her daughter goodnight before starting her shift Sam lent on the door for a moment watching as Seven told the tale of the billy goats gruff, complete with funny voices, as Naomi giggled. Sam knew that she was the only person aboard Voyager to see the young ex drone for who she really was. There were things she'd confided to the older woman that she knew not even Janeway or the Doctor knew. Things like, she could remember her early childhood and her assimilation. That she felt greatly hurt by her isolation from the crew and that she really didn't know how to socialize. The fact that she wasn't attracted to Chakotay and was disappointed in their relationship thus-far. That she needed fire from a prospective partner.

"Whoooooo's that! Trip trapping over myyyyyy bridge"

"Much as I hate to interrupt. It's time for my shift." Sam said entering the room with a warm smile.

"But Mooooom! I want Seven to stay!" Naomi whinged

"She is staying sweetie. Seven, B'Elanna has fallen asleep on the couch. I suggested it might be better you all staying here tonight. I've let Neelix know, he say's to call him if you need any help with the children" Sam conveyed her reasoning silently hoping her ever perceptive child wouldn't pick up on the stress.

"That is most probably advisable" Seven replied carefully, knowing Sam was concerned Lieutenant Paris may try to talk to B'Elanna before the woman was ready. She also knew Sam did not like Naomi knowing too much of what she called 'adult matters' "May I transfer B'Elanna to your room?" she asked tentatively

"Of course Seven, she will be more comfortable there" Sam smiled not at all offended that the woman had missed the tacit understanding that if they were staying here the use of the bedroom would be included in that offer. "Well I gotta go..." she added kissing her daughter on the head and giving her a quick cuddle "Be good for Seven... Don't try and manipulate her into staying up late she has Miral to see to as well OK munchkin..." on seeing Naomi's nod she bade the two goodbye and left her quarters, taking Seven and B'Elanna's comm badge as an afterthought to drop off to the Captain. That way Paris would definitely not find her.

B'Elanna turned over in bed and opened her eyes, realizing she wasn't in her own bed she sat up suddenly. She was still at Sam's.. yesterday.. Groaning she flopped backwards with her hand on her head. [Oh Kahless why can't my life ever go right] she thought to herself. She felt numb. A dangerous feeling for the half Klingon but she had a daughter to think of now, she couldn't just go running around on the holodeck, fighting Klingon's with the safeties off. [Miral.. Where's Miral?] She thought as she became aware of the sound of singing in the next room. Moving over to the doorway she peered into the living quarters. From her position she saw the back of Seven sat on the sofa, Miral in her arms and Naomi cuddled up to her. [The picture perfect mother] she thought to herself as a warm feeling washed over her. Seven was singing to both children. Smiling lovingly at the two girls. As she watched she saw Seven bring Miral nearer to her face as she sang. Miral deciding the shiny on Seven's face was too much to resist grabbed hold of her ocular implant. Laughing Seven detached the tiny infant and spoke softly to her

"Why is my implant so fascinating poco angel?"

Kahless Seven called her little angel in Spanish. It touched B'Elanna that Seven would think to talk to her daughter in Spanish, the language native to her Human heritage. She felt a warm affection spreading through her regarding the young woman with the children along with a fierce protectiveness. Smiling she felt glad that Seven and her daughter could still provoke an emotional reaction from her. Perhaps she should have seen it as a warning when Tom hadn't during her depression over her Marquis friends. Maybe going hell for leather at some Klingon warriors wasn't needed after all. Stepping into the room B'Elanna replied to Seven's question "She like's pretty shiny things" she shrugged

"And Seven is pretty with shiny things" Naomi pointed out with a grin

Laughing at the young girls obvious comments B'Elanna grinned back "Yeah she is" she agreed without any hint of pandering to the child causing Naomi to grow at least an inch with pride. As Seven seemed to shrink back at the compliment blushing furiously B'Elanna squeezed the woman's shoulder affectionately causing her to blush more. "Who wants banana pancakes?" she asked

"Yay!" Naomi yelled jumping up and down in excitement "Chocolate milk too?"

"OK just this once.. Seven?" she looked expectantly at the former drone

"I have not tried this particular meal. The Doctor told me to avoid certain things. He said I may end up overindulging on sweet foods and cause myself health problems" Seven frowned, but she really wanted to try banana pancakes and chocolate milk

"To hell with that. Everything in moderation Seven. It wont hurt once in a while. I'm gonna have a word with the Doc about how he phrases things with you." B'Elanna frowned, surely he knew Seven did not interpret what she was told but took it as fact.

"You mean I will not become ill?" Seven asked

"Nope... " B'Elanna said moving to the replicator. Ordering 3 stacks of banana pancakes and 3 glasses of chocolate milk and a pureed version of banana pancakes for Miral B'Elanna set the table.

Once breakfast was over Sam returned home and the three women spent half an hour chatting gregariously before Seven and B'Elanna left to drop the children off to Neelix for the day and prepare for the meeting with Janeway before their shift started.


	3. Chapter 3

As B'Elanna and Seven entered the Captain's ready room they were greeted by the sympathetic faces of Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay. Or more specifically B'Elanna was greeted with those looks. She felt the irritation building up inside her. Poor B'Elanna, picked another dud. At least Seven didn't condescend her with sympathy.

"B'Elanna, Seven, your comm badges" Captain Janeway said as she handed over the small V-shaped badges. "So how are you feeling today Lanna?" Janeway added tentatively fueling the young woman's irritation further.

"You really want to know how I'm feeling Captain? Or do you just want to make sure I don't rip that P'TaQ's head off while I'm on duty?" B'Elanna shot back. Noticing that Seven barely restrained a laugh at that, having to fake a cough to cover it up. Instantly she calmed down, something which didn't go unnoticed by the two senior officers.

"B'Elanna we really are concerned for you. And as for Tom, he is going to have to have a disciplinary hearing. Child neglect is a very serious offense B'Elanna." Chakotay looked the half Klingon strait in the eye "You are a mother now and I don't want to see a repeat of your actions the last time you suffered an emotional upheaval" he added reminding her of her tendency to play dangerous.

"Lanna.. We have to discipline you too... assault of a fellow officer... seeing as there are.. extenuating circumstances.. Chakotay and I have decided your punishment will be one months supervision. We can't demote you, your too important. And you have Miral to think about so docking rations is out too" Janeway said as she paced the length of her ready room.

"Great! So now I have to put up with the green-blooded, pointy-eared, fun-stopper for a month! Just great!" B'Elanna threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes.

"Actually Tuvok has too much to do with his normal duties. We've decided on Seven to escort you. That way you'll have a competent engineer with you on duty. And she is the most capable when it comes to defense. We have to accept Paris may feel he is due revenge." Chakotay revealed "That is if Seven is happy to do it?"

"Only if B'Elanna is happy for me to escort her.. " Seven stated

"Sure.. Whatever.. Beats Tuvok any day" B'Elanna shrugged, secretly pleased that they had been ordered to spend time together.

"Great that's settled then" Janeway said clasping her hands together "Seven you will have to wear a security uniform"

"While I do not object to a uniform per se... I feel mustard is not my color" Seven objected

"Hell no" B'Elanna agreed pulling a face "Hey she's the astrometrics officer.. How about science Teal?"

Raising her ocular implant in thought a faint smile crossed Seven's lips "That is.. Acceptable"

"That's settled then. Actually Seven. It's been brought to my attention that you require quarters. So along with a field commission of Lieutenant junior grade we will be making arrangements. Are you okay with that." Janeway asked focusing on her newest stray.

Seven hesitated for a second. Looking at B'Elanna she noticed how red the young woman had gone. Why would B'Elanna feel embarrassed? "That is also acceptable Captain. But may I ask.. Why now?"

"Well, the Doctor has been quite vociferous about your lack of private space and his desire to get you out of using the alcove." Pausing for a second she glanced at B'Elanna who was staring at her feet. She could understand why. It was only a few weeks ago, when Seven's emotional inhibitor was failing, that B'Elanna had come to her. The young half Klingon has proceeded to lecture her on the rights of individuals and that in her opinion Seven will never 'get over the Borg thing' if she didn't have that space she so desperately needed. "There were also complaints from other .. ah.. sources. That inferred I may have overlooked a basic right for you as an individual"

Frowning Seven bluntly asked "Explain?"

"Privacy Seven. It's a basic human right. Hell Naomi is only 6 and has her own space!" B'Elanna blurted out before turning a deeper shade of red and staring once more at the carpet.

"Thank you" the former Borg smiled faintly at B'Elanna who merely shrugged and mumbled in acquiescence.

"Well if that's all" Janeway said crossing to the replicator. "Computer. Science uniform. Lieutenant junior grade pips. Specifications.. Annika Hansen" she requested, not daring to look at Seven for the moment due to her use of her human name. Taking the uniform she crossed the room and handed it to the tall blond, who simply raised her eyebrow at the name. "Starfleet I'm afraid Seven. they want you registered by your human name.. Apparently Seven of Nine is considered your former work designation" she said apologetically.

"That is logical..." Seven faltered "But I still do not wish to use that designation in my day to day interactions" the young woman added thrusting her chin in the air.

"That is entirely your choice" Janeway smiled "Your both dismissed Lieutenant Torres.. Lieutenant" She nodded at the two. As they turned and left the room she looked at Chakotay. "Is this going to work?"

"I'd say so Kathy. B'Elanna needs someone who understands her anger and doesn't judge her for it. And Seven needs someone to help her bridge that final gap into humanity. B'Elanna struggled with that bridge herself" Chakotay reasoned

"I hope your right Chakotay" Kathryn Janeway replied patting her first officer on the arm. "I hope your right"

As Seven and B'Elanna stepped into the turbolift the fiery engineer turned to the statuesque blond and scrutinized her. "What is it you find so interesting Lieutenant?" Seven asked

"You" B'Elanna said simply. There was a lot more to this woman than she'd realised. And if she were honest she was in a way glad that it had been her who discovered Tom's crimes.

"Clarify?" the former Borg stated.

"Well I guess I'm kinda realizing I judged you too quickly. And I'm wondering a few things about you which makes me glad we are being forced into getting to know one another" B'Elanna shrugged

"I concur Lieutenant and I believe I may have judged you in haste also. However this is an opportunity to expand our relationship beyond our.. antagonistic.. working one" Seven smiled faintly at the shorter woman.

"You see.. That's something I never noticed.. You smile a hell of a lot.. And it isn't because of the inhibitor is it?"

"If you are inferring that the inhibitor may have impeded my sense of humor.. Then no.. I have always smiled and possessed a sense of humor, even when I was Borg" this time Seven treated B'Elanna to a rare full smile

"Even when you were Borg?.. But.." B'Elanna began frowning

"Borg do not possess emotional capability? Some do B'Elanna. Those serving the Queen directly in particular.. After all loyalty stems from affection which is emotion.. True the emotion was always manipulated and those I experience now are my own. However emotions are emotions after all no matter how they are produced."

"Well I'll be a son of a Targ" B'Elanna said in wonder, raising her hand as Seven was about to point out she was neither male or of Targ origin "It's an expression.. It means I found the information fascinating"

"Then why not just say fascinating?" Seven asked causing a hearty laugh from B'Elanna

"I have no idea. It's these kinda things you pick up as you grow up. Most of the time I have no idea why they are used or where they come from" B'Elanna explained. On seeing a look of dawning clarity on Seven's face she felt ashamed "I should have taken the time to think about that before balling you out for what seemed to me like social stupidity... I'm sorry Seven"

"No need to apologize Lieutenant. I must confess sometimes I do wind you up on purpose. You seem to be the only person aboard sometimes who can produce an emotional reaction from me" Seven looked at the floor

"Well.. I can understand that.. That's why you've been given babysitting duty isn't it. Because I switch off inside and do stupid things to provoke feelings" B'Elanna shrugged "And if I'm honest our fights aren't all bad.. Some of them are quite fun"

"Indeed Lieutenant." Seven said as they exited the lift by engineering

"Use my office to change if you like" B'Elanna pointed in the general direction, smiling as the blond wandered off. [Today won't be so bad] she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

B'Elanna was working on some warp core simulations when Seven emerged from her office. Regarding the tall blond B'Elanna noticed how embarrassed and awkward she was feeling. Deciding to make things easier on her B'Elanna beckoned her over. "Can you take a look at these extrapolations for me please Seven. I need to calculate the algorithms for the dilithium matrix" she knew it was a sneaky ploy but Seven needed distracting.

"Certainly Lieutenant..." Seven responded moving over to the console next to B'Elanna and as the Chief engineer before adding "thank you" in barely a whisper.

Shrugging B'Elanna grinned at the blond "thought you could use a distraction is all" she said before concentrating on her equations. Thinking about the blond stood next to her she began to wonder. Words she'd heard from other crew members kept on intruding in her mind. ["Child neglect hits too near to home I think"] Sam's words echoed ["I do not wish to use that designation"] Seven's voice countered. [Give her a chance I think you'll like her] Harry chided [She's on a steep learning curve Lanna and she certainly doesn't want to upset you she told me so herself] Chakotay added with Captain Janeway's voice finishing [Your opinion is important to Seven. Be careful what you say to her]. Her mind was going over things with the young woman as if they were another calculation. The body language between her and Chakotay this morning was odd too. They interacted like.. Well like she and Chakotay did. There was a hell of a lot going on inside that cool exterior. She wondered briefly if her instincts about Seven prior to her getting with Tom were true. She'd felt a distinct spark between them. That was, if she were honest, one of the reasons she chose him. Typical, she'd gone and chosen Tom, a man who she knew from the start would let her down. Admittedly she never thought he'd stoop so low as to neglect a child. But still she knew from the start it wasn't right. Why'd she rush into things so quickly with him? Why'd she dismiss Seven? Why was she thinking of Seven like that now? Images of this morning flashed in her mind reminding her of the emotion the young woman could evoke in her where no one else had ever succeeded. Sighing B'Elanna closed her eyes momentarily, trying to get her spiraling, chaotic thoughts under control.

"Lieutenant are you unwell?" Seven's voice cut through her thoughts

"Uh? Yeah I'm fine Seven" B'Elanna looked into deep blue pools [Ass isn't the word Lanna] she berated herself feeling even guilder for her treatment of the former drone "I could use a coffee though I think.. Come on" she added turning and marching out of engineering before the tears that were once again threatening to fall could do so in front of her staff.

Seven followed B'Elanna into the turbolift. She was worried. She could see the bubbling emotions just under the surface and she wanted desperately to comfort the woman but she didn't know how. Her ineptitude with handling emotions was clear a week ago when she realized she'd gotten into a relationship with a person for whom she felt only friendship. Chakotay had been understanding as always. An attitude she found highly irritating. She knew it was irrational but she enjoyed provoking a reaction from B'Elanna and it frustrated her that she couldn't do that with Chakotay. They'd agreed to be friends, which in reality is what they were. She also had a feeling that the first officer was somewhat infatuated with the Captain. A feeling she knew was reciprocated. As they entered the Turbolift she watched in despair as B'Elanna's battle with tears was lost once more. Pulling the engineer into a hug Seven held her for dear life wishing fervently that she could take the pain away.

"I've been such an ass to you and here you are comforting me!" B'Elanna sobbed suddenly getting agitated once more

"Computer halt turbolift. Override all commands other than my own. Authorization Seven-theta-pi" Seven commanded before fixing B'Elanna with a hard stare. "B'Elanna Torres you have not been an ass to me. When we were having difficulties they were caused by both of us not just you and I will not let you take full responsibility for something which is in part mine. As for me comforting you I merely wish to aid you and ease your pain... i do not like to see you upset"

Staring open mouthed at Seven B'Elanna was at a loss for words. Seven had just told her off, and with passion too. "I.. sorry" she sagged, leaning against the wall "my head is all over the place" she added rubbing her forehead as if to add weight to her statement.

"I know and I understand. Mr Paris behavior would confuse most people. He has a beautiful daughter and a wonderful wife and he chooses to throw it away for the sake of copulating with someone no where near as unique as you. His behavior is illogical" Seven blurted out, the anger clear in her voice

"To be honest I'm to blame too. I stubbornly insisted on trying to work on a relationship I knew was doomed to failure and I lost a friend in the process" B'Elanna sighed "I'm more upset that he'd hurt Miral, I never thought he'd ever do anything like that."

"Nor would anyone on this ship think he could neglect an infant" Seven frowned and shook her head

"Seven.. About that..." B'Elanna broached the subject tentatively, she knew that the young woman in front of her was very private about her early life. "I'm sorry you had to be the one to find her... Of everyone on this ship I know it must have hit you the hardest"

"I.. " Seven looked at the floor, since the emotional inhibitor had been bypassed there were a few things that seemed to without fail set off a myriad of emotions. Giving B'Elanna a lopsided smile she sighed "It did cause distress to know that a member of crew could do that yes" she responded carefully

"Don't worry most people have hang ups from their childhood. I guess that's why you were so loyal to the collective. At least they looked after you and the Queen herself saw something in you" B'Elanna smiled while silently adding [something your parents didn't]

Nodding slightly Seven gave the half Klingon a warm look, B'Elanna was more perceptive than she'd thought. "You are not reacting to events as Chakotay predicted" Seven observed. The second in command had warned her to look for bursts of anger and self destructive behavior, however B'Elanna was more defeatist and tearful.

"Well were not talking about the systematic slaughter of my friends and loved ones" B'Elanna shrugged "Just my bad choices"

"Indeed. I am curious as to why others assume that one would react the same way to different events" Seven wondered aloud

"Don't ask me. I have no idea myself" B'Elanna laughed and wiped her face with her hands "Hey talking of Chakotay.. What's happening with you two?" B'Elanna tried to keep her face impassive and her voice natural as an unexpected surge of jealousy reared up inside her.

"We have decided to be friends. If I am honest there was a lot lacking with respect to a relationship" Seven explained

"What do you mean a lot lacking?" B'Elanna asked not that she wanted the dirty details, she was glad the young woman wasn't pursuing a relationship with Chakotay. She told herself it was purely because as both their friends she knew they weren't right together.

"I.. Do not know how to explain it. He irritated me.. A lot. Plus.. I know I am not experienced in these matters but I have been led to believe that being intimate with another is supposed to be a noteworthy experience" Seven frowned remembering the one time that they had been 'intimate' she'd found it a boring experience.

"Uh.. It is... Although this is Chakotay were talking about, he's not the most passionate of guys" B'Elanna shrugged "At least you know when to quit while your ahead"

"it was a mutual agreement. After the first time I felt.. reluctant to repeat the experience with him which obviously prompted.. a conversation about 'us'" Seven smiled "He helped me work a few things out that I will always be grateful for"

"Yeah he did that for me too when I first joined the Val Jean" B'Elanna chuckled at the thought of her one nighter with Chakotay, she'd ended up laughing at the poor guy out of sheer embarrassment for him. He really didn't know how to do the passion thing. But it was then that she realized needed fire from any prospective partner.

"You had an.. intimate relationship with Chakotay?" Seven laughed she really couldn't picture the wooden commander with the fiery engineer.  
"Well.. It only happened once between us.. And even then it was barely anything." B'Elanna said dismissively "he's too laid back for me personally. Too damn hard to annoy him, even when he loses his cool he doesn't if you know what I mean"

"Indeed. that is what irritated me." Seven agreed realizing that they had been sat in a turbolift for 20 minutes chatting while they were supposed to be on shift. While she was sure the Captain wouldn't mind given B'Elanna's situation she felt a strange sensation in her stomach knowing she had so readily forgotten her responsibilities. "B'Elanna. I believe we should probably resume our journey to the mess hall" she said hanging her head

"Oh shit" B'Elanna laughed "Kahless I've never gotten distracted from my work so easily, Seven you're a bad influence"

"Neither have I.. Well only once" she added remembering the effects of the vinculum and blushing. Strange it had been B'Elanna who'd been the focus of her distraction then too.

"Ahh yes.. the son of K'Vok.. We never did get that second date" the half Klingon teased grinning as the young blond in front of her turned crimson.

"Computer resume turbolift" Seven muttered wondering why her face was burning so much. As B'Elanna smiled affectionately at her new friend feeling her month supervision could only turn out to be a good thing.


	5. Chapter 5

When the two women entered the mess hall they were beckoned over by Captain Janeway who was sat with Tuvok. "Girls... Come join us" the auburn haired woman said with a desperate pleading look on her face. Obviously Janeway wanted company and idle conversation, something the Vulcan commander did not like to engage in.

"Captain" Seven nodded as she sat down with a glass of juice.

"Captain" B'Elanna echoed as she sat down passing a mug of coffee to the woman opposite as she sipped her own.

"So.. What's new in engineering?" Janeway flashed the pair a grin. Chakotay's plan appeared to be working. Both women looked very relaxed despite both their recent troubles.

"Absolutely nothing. But have you heard about Carey and Nicoletti?" B'Elanna said leaning forward knowing full well her commanding officer was simply looking for gossip not work conversations.

"They're an item?" Janeway grinned at her chief engineer, she knew there had been reason other than her skill for promoting the young woman.

"Uh huh. They've been together about two months now. Remember that away mission they went on?" B'Elanna elaborated

"Ohhh too many crew getting it on in work hours... I'm going to have to put a stop to that" Kathryn joked as Tuvok merely raised his eyebrows and Seven listened intently. Gossip and small talk was an activity she had yet to master.

"Oh and where would we get our daily fix of gossip then Kathy?" B'Elanna mock chided the Captain

"Your right.. No gossip makes Kathryn a dull girl. Talking of gossip..." Janeway looked around the mess hall and lent forward mock whispering "rumor has it a certain Vulcan is more interested than he lets on" causing Tuvok to fix her with an amused look.

"Indeed Captain if the angle of his left eyebrow gets any sharper I believe it will merge with his hairline" Seven chipped in with the good natured teasing of the security officer

"Oh my god Seven your right.. Get the Doctor on standby for an eyebrow extraction Captain" B'Elanna chuckled as Tuvok raised both eyebrows causing the three women to laugh

"It is illogical to tease me as I am Vulcan and do not experience embarrassment" Tuvok countered looking very embarrassed

"Of course you don't Tuvok" Captain Janeway replied with mock seriousness remembering the Vulcan's embarrassment at having dreamed about being naked on the bridge of Voyager that time the dream aliens invaded their sleep. "So any more juicy tid bits for us?"

"Crewman White and Ensign Swinn have also recently become.. an item" Seven offered

"Really.. Wow Seven that is a juicy tid bit" Captain Janeway beamed. This was the first time Seven had actually engaged in idle gossip and chit chat and not only that she'd offered up information that was red hot. Perhaps Chakotay's plan would work after all.

"Yeah I had no idea White was into women.." B'Elanna added "She's never beeped on the gaydar"

"What is a gaydar?" Seven asked

"It is an expression for the sense you get from someone who is gay or bisexual Seven... Kind of like a raydar for homosexuality, usually only gay or bisexual people have that sense, however some strait people if they are perceptive can pick up on it" Janeway explained

Looking at B'Elanna Seven stopped herself asking if B'Elanna had a gaydar because she were bisexual and instead asked "is that in order to prevent embarrassment on the part of the person propositioning another?"

"Yeah I guess it is" B'Elanna confirmed glad that Seven had tactfully neglected to ask the obvious question. Not that she was embarrassed about her sexuality, it was just the possible direction the questions could lead. She didn't think she could handle admitting to Seven she was attracted to her at the moment. She'd only just admitted it to herself.

Suddenly Chakotay's voice came through Janeway's comm badge "Captain. Tom Paris has just launched the Delta Flyer. He's got Miral."

"What!" B'Elanna shouted leaping up

"Oh Shit. On my way Chakotay. Get after him" Janeway growled

"Computer one to beam to the shuttle bay" Seven stated and disappeared in shimmering blue particles

"Seven! Fuck! Shit! Computer one to beam to the shuttlebay" B'Elanna ordered through her comm going in pursuit of the former drone.

Turning to Tuvok Janeway rolled her eyes and sighed "You get them.. I'll get to the bridge"

"Aye Captain" the Vulcan responded but before he could order a beam out B'Elanna's voice came over the comm

"Captain I can't get to her! She erected a damn Borg encoded forcefield! She's going after him you have to stop her! In this mood he'll kill her!" the half Klingon's voice sounded hysterical

"Captain Seven has just launched a shuttle" Chakotay came over the comm

"Lord give me coffee" Janeway breathed and marched out of the messhall ordering B'Elanna to the bridge as she went. The woman would be useless in the engine room. Taking the initiative Tuvok followed the Captain to the turbolift, surmising that he would now be needed at tactical.

Once on the bridge the three officers saw the two respective shuttles on the main viewscreen. Tom was careering around out there not caring what he was doing, firing on Seven's smaller shuttle. It was obvious Seven wasn't retaliating, most likely because she was thinking of Miral and not wishing to risk any injury to the child. B'Elanna began to pace up and down wringing her hands, throwing glances at the viewscreen. If Miral or Seven got hurt she really would kill Tom. Honor demanded that and to hell with the consequences.

"Seven of Nine to Voyager. I am going to attempt to use and inverse tachyon beam to disrupt his shields for 2.8 seconds thereby allowing me to beam aboard. If I am successful you will need to tractor in my shuttle as soon as I am aboard the delta flyer as I do not wish any objects to be in the way.."

"Seven you'll get yourself killed!" B'Elanna shouted in protest

"I watched my parents perform this procedure many times B'Elanna. I also subsequently have the knowledge due to our assimilation. Do not worry I am in no danger it is Miral I am concerned for" Seven countered "Besides... It is a good day to die"

B'Elanna looked at the viewscreen in disbelief. She could have sworn Seven was grinning when she came out with the Klingon battle cry. [Damn I wish I could see her face] she thought. "Please be careful Seven... Tom is.. Well he can be very unreasonable sometimes.. He'll kill you without a second thought"

From across the bridge Janeway regarded B'Elanna. She suspected there was more to their relationship than B'Elanna had let on. [If I find out he's laid a finger on her in anger I'll kill him myself.] she thought to herself. She knew Klingon's could be rough with each other but it was consensual. If that man had been with her purely because he could get away with things he couldn't if she were fully human. Well she'd find a way to make the sleezeball pay and gladly accept the court martial.

"Captain she did it! She's on the Delta Flyer!" Harry shouted triumphantly from the sensor station "God damn that woman is good" he enthused

"One of the best we have Ensign" Janeway agreed as B'Elanna moved behind Harry to double check the readings.

"By Kahless' beard she's amazing.." she breathed over his shoulder as Harry grinned at her with an I told you so expression on his young face.

Suddenly Seven's face appeared on the viewscreen as B'Elanna patched the hail through. To B'Elanna she looked like an avenging angel, her hair had come loose and was flowing round her shoulders, Miral in her arms. The infant had clearly been upset prior to Seven's rescue from the slight hiccups and subdued nature. "Shhhh poco angel.. It's OK there's your SoS look" Seven said directing the child to look at the screen.

"Kahless Seven that's twice you've rescued her" B'Elanna breathed in thanks, wanting nothing more than to hold her baby and her baby's savior in her arms. She no longer cared about anything but the two people on Voyagers main screen.

"Twice she's rescued her from her own father... I hope he get's court martialed for this Captain!" Ensign Baytart spoke from the helm to the murmurs of agreement from the surrounding bridge crew.

"That!.. Is for the senior staff to decide.. Ah.. Seven.. Where is Mr Paris?" Janeway asked

"I had to neutralize him Captain" Seven said as Miral giggled. Seeing the look of horror on the Captains face she moved slightly revealing an unconscious Tom Paris tied to the tactical station with what appeared to be part of Seven's biosuit.

"Harry... beam Mr Paris to the brig and Seven and Miral to my ready room. Tractor in the flyer.. and then please hold off any emergencies until I've had a very very strong coffee.." Janeway said guiding B'Elanna to her ready room with Chakotay following in tow.

"Aye Captain" Harry said with a grin as the doors to Janeway's ready room swished shut.

B'Elanna rushed up to Seven as they entered the ready room and gathered her and Miral in a fierce hug "Kahless thank you Seven all I can say is I'm glad Miral has you to look out for her"

Smiling bashfully down at B'Elanna Seven shrugged in a don't mention it manner "I would do the same for Naomi" knowing full well she wouldn't be feeling quite this disoriented over thanks from Sam.

Captain Janeway and Chakotay regarded the two women through the exchange, B'Elanna still hadn't let go of Seven who was rapidly turning a deeper shade of red. Exchanging a significant look Janeway cleared her throat prompting a quick handover of Miral and the two women to separate looking decidedly awkward. "Seven... You have yet again gone above and beyond the call of duty for a member of this crew... I'm going to be putting a commendation in your file" she smiled warmly at the young woman who was looking like she'd welcome a black hole to appear on the floor and suck her in. "B'Elanna, take the rest of the shift off, spend some time with Miral. We'll be holding Paris hearing in the morning. Your both dismissed until then"

Watching as the two women left the room Chakotay waited for a minute. He was well aware how good both women's hearing was. "Kathy.. You don't suppose..."

"Those two have something brewing?" Janeway interrupted "It's very possible Chakotay. But knowing those two it will take a while for them to acknowledge it. To be honest I'd be glad if they did get together.. Your right they're good for each other. What I'm concerned about is what to do about Paris"

"We could drag the trial out for the next four days.. we'll be near the relay stations and can contact Starfleet"

"Hmmm that's an idea.. Right tell Tuvok I want the full list of his crimes drawn up before the end of Beta shift will you.. I need a coffee" Janeway said as she paced around barely registering that Chakotay had left to pass on her message.

"I should have listened to his father" she muttered to herself "Coffee.. black.. hot" she shot out at the replicator smiling as the dark liquid filled cup appeared


	6. Chapter 6

B'Elanna and Seven walked silently to B'Elanna's quarters side by side each lost in their own thoughts. B'Elanna felt the familiar tension building up inside her due to the presence of the young woman at her side. It felt just like the irrational irritation she used to get around the ex drone only now she realized it was a simmering attraction causing the tightening of her gut instead of dislike as she'd assumed previously. How could she have been so blind? Suddenly the month supervision felt like torture. How could she be around this woman now?

Seven was struggling with similar feelings. It was beginning to dawn on her that she was attracted to B'Elanna and possibly even had feelings for the woman. But there were complications. Even if B'Elanna were receptive to a romantic involvement, it had only been two days since she and Paris had split up. And there was Miral to consider. The child would need a lot of extra attention from her mother prior to the events that had transpired in the wake of her parents separation.

As the two women entered B'Elanna's quarters Seven turned to B'Elanna, hesitating for a moment before stating abruptly "I trust you will contact me prior to leaving your quarters"

"You mean you trust me not to go to the brig and separate Paris from his genitalia?" B'Elanna shot out

"Indeed B'Elanna I do. I know you are perceived to have little control over your emotions... However I do know you better than that. I know you have more control over yourself than most people and you will not jeopardize Miral's care by being reckless" Seven replied, this time with a softer tone to her voice.

"Oh.. Well.. Thanks" B'Elanna sagged slightly "Listen.. You don't have to go. Have a drink with me before you go regenerate"

Hesitating momentarily Seven made up her mind. So long as she was careful B'Elanna would not know of her attraction. A friendship with the firey engineer was better than nothing. "Very well B'Elanna. But I must insist you rest afterward."

"Okay Okay" B'Elanna responded as she moved a sleeping Miral into the crib in her bedroom and returned to the living area. "So what's your poison" she added moving to the replicator and ordering a bloodwine

"I... something non alcoholic I think.." Seven replied sitting down on the couch

"Ha yeah I remember what a lightweight you are" B'Elanna replied thinking of the time Seven had gotten drunk on one glass of champagne. "You know even I got drunk on that stuff the Captain was serving though" she offered so's not to make the blond feel bad

"B'Elanna.. Harry informed me of your... conversation with the Captain whist under the influence of several glasses of... that stuff.. as you put it... I never did thank you" Seven frowned at herself

"My Conv... What did I say to her?" B'Elanna looked at Seven panicked

"According to Harry you accused her of trying to get the senior staff inebriated pointing out that you are half Klingon and should not be drunk and that it was no wonder.. 'that poor girl made an ass of herself'.. and then you proceeded to lecture her on exactly where she was going wrong in aiding my development before pushing Mr Paris over the guardrail around the warpcore prior to you exiting engineering" Seven retold the story to B'Elanna grinning at her friend as she turned redder and redder.

"Oh Kahless" B'Elanna laughed "Well they do say your true feelings come out under the influence of alcohol"

"Indeed." Seven replied with a raised ocular implant as B'Elanna decided on a glass of Cola for her.

"I think it's advisable for us both to avoid the chateu what'sit in future then" the half Klingon laughed as she handed Seven her drink and sat down. "Thank you by the way. You've been a really good friend the last few days"

"There is no need for thanks B'Elanna" Seven blushed shyly causing an equally shy blush to rise in the half Klingon engineer sat next to her. They spent a long minute looking at each other before both looked away and Seven stood "I should probably let you rest. I will see you tomorrow. What time do you rise?"

Feeling disappointed but knowing it was probably for the best B'Elanna nodded slightly and said "Miral is usually awake at 0600 for her morning feed"

"I shall see you then" Seven replied, hesitating at the door, her stomach felt like it was in knots but she didn't know why, there seemed to be a tension between them that she couldn't explain, it was in a way frightening in it's intensity but Seven found it somewhat pleasant too. "Sweet Dreams B'Elanna" she added with a faint smile as she turned and left for the cargo bay intent on researching this new feeling before she regenerated.

"Sweet dreams Seven" B'Elanna sighed as the doors to her quarters swooshed shut. It was definitely gonna be hard being around Seven. The butterflies in her stomach interfered with her ability to think. Perhaps she needed to have a chat with the Captain. But how if Seven was with her anytime she wasn't in her quarters. Making up her mind she crossed the room to the comm station on her desk. "Torres to Captain Janeway"

After a few seconds the Captain activated her comm screen, she was sat at her desk in her ready room "B'Elanna" she smiled "Are you alright?" she added frowning in concern.

"I don't really know" B'Elanna sighed and sat down "To be honest my heads all over the place... Kahless I don't even know how to say this.. I don't know what to do Kathryn" B'Elanna got up and began pacing in front of her desk again

Without a moments hesitation Kathryn Janeway answered "I'll be there in a minute" before disconnecting the comm

Pacing around her quarters B'Elanna was beginning to regret calling the Captain. How could she tell her that she was in love with the woman, who only a few weeks ago, she had threatened to throw out of an airlock. Snapping her head up when she heard her door chime B'Elanna gave permission for her closest friend on Voyager to enter.

Fixing the young woman with a maternal gaze Captain Janeway led her to the couch "What's up B'Elanna?"

Sighing B'Elanna looked at her hands "I don't know.. Well I do know.. I just don't know what to do about it" she shrugged

"You'll have to be a little more specific" Janeway smiled warmly at B'Elanna

"I think I'm in love with Seven" B'Elanna looked up into her Captain's eyes, her own filled with unspilled tears.

"Oh Lanna I've known that for a while" Kathryn Janeway pulled her cheif engineer into a motherly embrace

"I wish you'd told me" B'Elanna half sobbed half laughed not knowing how to process what Kathryn had just said. The Captain was right. She'd been in love with Seven for a while.

"You wouldn't have listened" the older woman laughed

"I guess you right. What do I do Kathryn?" B'Elanna looked in confusion at the auburn haired woman in front of her

"Tell her"

"What? I can't tell her.. I mean it's not as if she'd feel the same is it? I've been a cow to her" B'Elanna argued against what she knew deep down was the right thing to do

"You really want to know what I think?.. You don't give Seven enough credit. Tell her, even if she doesn't feel the same she will let you down very gently. She did with Harry and Chakotay" Janeway reasoned "And I happen to know she is almost incapable of holding grudges"

"Yeah... Sam said that too" B'Elanna felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had no choice, she had to tell Seven. If only so she could start getting over her. "I guess I'll have to tell her"

"After a sleep.. I don't think she'd appreciate you neglecting yourself. She takes her duties very seriously does our Seven" Kathryn waggled a finger playfully at B'Elanna

Nodding B'Elanna said goodnight to the Captain. Happy in the knowledge that she would tell Seven how she felt first thing tomorrow. She went to bed thinking of a nice romantic breakfast that she could prepare. Resolving herself to get up early to prepare it.

Captain Janeway had only gotten a few paces from B'Elanna's quarters when her comm badge beeped "Seven to the Captain"

"Janeway here" The Captain replied curious as to why Seven had contacted her

"May I speak with you. I... I can not regenerate" Seven's voice was hesitant, vulnerable.

Hearing that tone in her other surrogate Kathryn replied simply "on my way" before heading directly to the cargo bay that housed Seven's alcove.

When she walked into Cargo Bay 2 Kathryn Janeway's heart went out to the young woman sat on the Borg dais crying. On seeing the Captain she tried to wipe the tears away quickly and said in a shaky voice "I do not understand human emotions"

"How so?" Janeway questioned as she sat next to the blond

"Why does it hurt to love?" Seven asked frowning in confusion

"Oh Seven sweetheart just tell B'Elanna how you feel and it will all get better I promise you" Kathryn smiled because she knew without fail her advice would work as she already knew B'Elanna returned her love.

"how can you be so sure? And how did you know?" Seven said her frown lessening

"I see the way you look at her. I've seen how it affects you thinking she doesn't like you. Didn't you wonder why the son of K'Vok appeared in proximity to B'Elanna? Your latent desire brought him to the surface. As for how I can be sure that you'll feel better if you tell her? Just trust me on this one Seven" Janeway said with a wink and a grin "I suggest you regenerate first though"

Nodding her acquiescence Seven stepped into her alcove waiting until the computer stated [Regeneration cycle activated] Janeway smiled at the blond before exiting "Tomorrows gonna be a great day" she grinned as she exited the cargo bay to find Chakotay and update him on the evenings events.


	7. Chapter 7

Rolling over in bed B'Elanna stretched and yawned, glancing at Mirals crib she realized instantly that the girl wasn't there "Son of a bitch!" she cried as she lept out of bed ready to kill Paris once more. Running into the living area she saw Seven sprawled on the floor asleep with a sleeping Miral curled into her, both of them had their head rested on a stuffed toy. She'd obviously overslept and Seven had tended to Miral, letting her sleep "Well well look at my gorgeous girls" she said to no one in particular as she gently roused Seven by brushing her hair out of her face.

"B'Elanna?.." Seven said as she sat up "I apologize I do not remember falling to sleep. I had intended to let you rest and prepare breakfast" she felt disoriented, this was the first time she'd ever fallen asleep since being severed from the collective.

"Don't apologize.. You look kinda cute snuggled up with Miral" B'Elanna smiled at Seven as she lifted the baby from the floor and transferred her to her carrycot. Grinning as she saw the blush rising in the blond's face she moved to the replicator "Hmmm Welsh Rarebit. Twice. Well done" she ordered and moved to the table before ordering two cups of sweet tea.

"Was your regeneration.. sufficient?" Seven asked as she sat at the table with B'Elanna. she was glad to see that the half Klingon had chosen something she'd already tried this morning.

Smiling broadly at Seven she replied "Yeah I slept really well thanks.. How about you?"

"I.. had a little trouble regenerating.. However I think falling to sleep this morning solved that" Seven stated neglecting to mention the reason she'd had trouble sleeping was that she'd missed B'Elanna and Miral.

"Oh how come you had trouble? Anything I can help with?" B'Elanna asked with genuine concern. She knew she had to tell Seven at some point today but she didn't think now was the 'right' time

Thinking for a moment Seven considered confessing to B'Elanna why she couldn't regenerate but a small nagging voice at the back of her mind just wouldn't let the words come out. Sighing she simply said "I believe it was simply worry over yours and Miral's well being. Seeing you both allayed my worries so no" smiling shyly at B'Elanna she hoped the engineer's astute mind would bypass the reason for concern and assume it was friendship that prompted her worries.

B'Elanna felt slightly nauseous. Had Seven just admitted she cared for her and Miral? That she simply needed to see them both to be able to sleep? Sending up silent prayers she hoped that the worry was more than the worry from a friend but she decided she wanted to pull out all the stops with the beautiful young woman in front of her. She wanted her to be romanced. So confessions would have to wait until a more private and romantic setting could be arranged. Smiling broadly she instead replied "Well your welcome to come round anytime and if you find it easier to sleep here then your more than welcome to sleep on the couch.. It's really comfortable actually" she added remembering the many times she's come off shift and slept there rather than going in to her husband. Shit! Her husband. She couldn't say anything to Seven until she'd divorced that P'TaQ. Honor and Klingon tradition demanded it otherwise he could challenge Seven to a deathmatch. Damn it!

Returning B'Elanna's broad smile Seven simply nodded as she ate her cheese on toast understanding that something significant had happened between them. Once finished B'Elanna quickly showered and dressed and the pair left, Miral in Seven's arms to attend Paris' hearing. B'Elanna was sure that although he'd be charged today, his punishment probably wouldn't be decided for another few days while Voyager contacted Starfleet.

When the pair entered the meeting room they saw Paris in the brig on a comm screen flanked by Tuvok and an Ensign. The whole of the senior staff were around the table with Ensign Baytart sitting in replacement of Paris himself. Sam Wildman took Miral and Naomi from the room at the Captain's nod as B'Elanna and Seven sat in the two unoccupied seats around the table. Clearing her throat Captain Janeway began the proceedings. "We are here today to charge Mr Thomas Eugine Paris with various crimes, most of which are extremely serious in nature. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok if you would be so kind as to read the list of crimes for the panel to hear" she said to the comm screen

"Thomas Eugine Paris. You are hereby charged under Starfleet regulations with neglect of an infant, two counts of reckless endangerment to the same infant, behavior unfitting for a Starfleet officer, lewd behavior in a public place, violating Captains direct orders, attempted murder of a crew member and theft of a shuttle craft. Also under Klingon matrimonial law you are charged with adultery and dishonorable conduct towards your wife and child" Tuvok stated impassively but to anyone who knew the Vulcan they could see that he was very displeased with the behavior of the man in his custody.

"There is no need for a court case as Mr Paris has accepted the charges" Janeway explained to the crew around the table. Most of whom has expressions of disgust and deep dislike on their faces. Captain Janeway continued "I considered waiting on the advice of Starfleet.. However it is clear what needs doing. I hereby demote Thomas Eugine Paris to that of Crewman. I am relieving him of Bridge and Medical duties. Three months Brig confinement followed by detail with gamma shift. No reviews of his rank are to be given and upon return to the Alpha Quadrant he shall be presented to Starfleet for Court Martial. Are we all in agreement?" Janeway looked around the table daring anyone to tell her she was being too harsh. No one hurt her girls and got away with it. Regarding the various nods and murmurs of agreement Janeway ordered Tuvok to see to implementing Paris' punishment and disconnected the comm. "You are all dismissed. B'Elanna I need to speak with you" she added as the senior staff filed out.

"I will wait for you outside" Seven said to B'Elanna who merely nodded.

"B'Elanna we need to talk about Tom in regard to Miral.. " Janeway said tentatively as the last of the crew members left the room.

"I don't want him anywhere near her I don't care if he's her father. He had his chance and he blew it!" B'Elanna growled

Smiling Kathryn handed B'Elanna a coffee "Good. I don't have to argue with you over the injunction"

"Oh.. Thanks Kathryn" B'Elanna said indicating the coffee "I need a divorce too"

"Certainly. I just need your thumbprint on these two and we're all done" the auburn haired woman smiled at B'Elanna as she pushed two padds across the desk

Glancing down B'Elanna saw that one was an order stating that Tom had, through his reckless behavior, lost all parental rights to Miral. She needed to imprint it to say she agreed. And the second was divorce papers that stated the marriage was no longer viable due to Paris' adultery and unreasonable behavior. Pressing her thumb to both she looked up and grinned at her Captain "Who'd have thought I'd actually be happy to be imprinting these"

"I know" Kathryn said patting B'Elanna's arm "But maybe now you will have a chance at the happy family you've always wanted. I've seen how attached Seven and Miral are to each other.." she gave her chief engineer a knowing glance.

"Actually about that.. Um.. Well you know Seven.. I wanted to do something romantic for her.. What kind of things does she like?" B'Elanna blushed hotly and stared at the desk

"Well now lets see. She loves Klingon Opera..." B'Elanna's head shot up at the revelation

"Really?"

"Well to be honest she loves Klingon culture, she's been interested in it for years... I think because it ties in closely with her Nordic ancestry. So you see it has never been a surprise to me that she may be drawn to you" Kathryn stood up and started pacing around "Her favorite color is red... Her favorite food.. Italian I'd say.. although she's never admitted that out loud... Her favorite flower is Klingon Orchid.. Anything else?"

"No Captain that's great" B'Elanna beamed mentally planning the date. "Can I reserve 2 hours on the Holodeck tonight? Say 1900 to 2100? Please?" she added

"Only on one condition.. I get to babysit" Kathryn grinned as B'Elanna grinned back and nodded

"I'll bring her to your quarters for 1800, that way it'll just be an hours play with Auntie Kathy before sleepy time"

"See you at 1800 then" Janeway said as B'Elanna turned to leave "Oh and B'Elanna.. I wish this would have happened differently but all the same.. I'm very happy for you"

"Thank you Captain" B'Elanna grinned as she left the ready room, her grin becoming bigger as she saw Seven waiting for her. As they entered the turbolift B'Elanna said "Seven I have a question for you"

"Engineering" Seven stated giving the lift their destination before turning and giving B'Elanna her full attention with a smile.

"Would you join me on the holodeck tonight at 1900?" B'Elanna blushed as she suddenly panicked that her offer of a date would be rejected

"Of course. May I ask what is the nature of our.. excursion on the holodeck?" Seven asked. She didn't want to assume it was a date when B'Elanna may simply want to let off some steam and run a fight simulation.

"Umm a date Seven.. If that's okay?" B'Elanna asked turning ten shades deeper red

Seven looked in shock at B'Elanna her stomach doing somersaults and stuttered "I.. yes.. A date is.. yes" the tall blond looked at the floor not knowing how to respond. The Captain had said that she would feel better if she told B'Elanna how she felt, perhaps it was because she knew B'Elanna returned her feelings. B'Elanna returned her feelings.. Suddenly Seven had the urge to giggle and she bit her lip looking shyly at the women in front of her. It had all been so easy with Chakotay and now she realized why. She hadn't had real feelings for him.

Looking at the blushing woman in front of her B'Elanna reacted without thinking and grabbed the front of Seven's biosuit. Pulling the former drone into a passionate kiss.

Feeling her knees go weak at the sudden onslaught of passion Seven held on to B'Elanna as they broke for air, grinning shyly she looked into B'Elanna's eyes as she rested her head against the ridges she'd always found fascinating. "I believe I now know what is meant by term mind blowing"

"Yeah" B'Elanna breathed. She couldn't believe she'd done that. Never in her life had she felt so connected to anyone and all they'd done is kiss. Looking up as the turbolift doors opened to reveal Carey and Nicoletti staring at them open mouthed. Grabbing Seven's hand she pulled the stunned blond past the pair towards engineering "As you were Leutenent" she shot at Carey with a grin.

"At bloody last!" Her second in command shouted with a laugh as he and Nicoletti entered the turbolift they'd just vacated

"Yeah congratulations" the Ensign offered as the pair grinned at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

At 1800 hours B'Elanna chimed the door to Janeway's quarters. The door swished open to reveal the Captain who was beaming from ear to ear "Come to Auntie Kathy" she said opening her arms to the alert youngster in B'Elanna's hands and indicating that the younger woman should come in.

"She's a bit excitable for some reason today" B'Elanna explained as Janeway sat down with the child who was attempting to grab at her hair

"Maybe that's because she's happy for her Mommy.. Isn't it?.. Yes she is" Janeway responded talking in a baby voice to Miral as the baby giggled at her Auntie Kathy's silly behaviour

Grinning B'Elanna simply blushed and looked at the floor. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. Her stomach had been doing flips since the kiss she and Seven had shared in the turbolift. The butterflies made worse by the following 4 hours of having to work side by side with the beautiful blond.

Janeway finally looked up from her young charge to take in B'Elanna's appearance. The half Klingon had decided on a blood red dress that was cut just above her knee. The satin material clung to her figure emphasizing her curves. She had let her hair curl around her shoulders, giving her a wild, untamed look. To finish the outfit B'Elanna had chosen a necklace of Klingon design that rested just above her cleavage, drawing the eye to that area. "You look amazing Lanna.. Seven's a lucky girl" she smiled warmly at her Chief engineer.

"Thanks" B'Elanna breathed "If I can just get the damn butterflies under control I'll be fine" she half laughed

"Butterflies?" Janeway regarded the younger woman, she knew that B'Elanna had never experienced a relationship of the sort you read in romance novels. It pleased her that finally the young woman would be able to experience the real passion she longed for. "Well well my little Lanna has finally found someone who gives her butterflies... I'm pleased for you" the small auburn haired woman said with all sincerity, grinning as B'Elanna blushed a deeper shade of red. "Now shoo Miral and I are gonna make a big old mess" she said indicating the painting equipment she had set out on the floor to keep the youngster entertained.

Nodding B'Elanna left to prepare the holodeck that was to be the setting of their date a huge grin plastered across her face.

Meanwhile in Sam Wildman's quarters an equally nervous Seven was preparing for her date aided by Sam and Naomi. "Seven! Seven! this one!" Naomi said bouncing up and down on the bed excitedly as Sam curled Seven's hair.

"I like the style... But I do not think that color will suit me" Seven replied glancing at the padd Naomi was waving around

"Maybe in an electric blue.. It'll bring out your eyes" Sam smiled down at the young woman sat nervously on the end of her bed. Standing back for a second to admire the loose flowing hairstyle she nodded "Okay now for your make up and we'll be ready"

"I am not sure I will ever be ready" Seven said as Sam brushed light blue powder over her eyelids

"Your just nervous. It'll be fine. I remember my first date with Greskrendtregk. I had butterflies all day, they were so bad I thought I wouldn't be able to eat my meal. But ten minutes into our date everything was fine. And of course we ended up married with munchkin here arriving a little later" Sam smiled warmly at Seven. She was absolutely sure that Seven and B'Elanna's would be a relationship like hers as the two were perfect compliments for each other, even in looks.

"You and Daddy fell in love didn't you? Will Seven and Lanna fall in love?" Naomi piped up causing Seven to blush

"Well maybe but whatever happens I do think they will always be very very good friends" she said winking at Seven

"Can I be bridesmaid?" the young half Ktaran added

"Sweetie this is only their first date don't make the poor woman even more nervous" Sam gently scolded as Seven looked at her in bewilderment, moving to the replicator Sam ordered the dress that they had picked in electric blue. Helping Seven into the floor length velvet dress Sam inspected the young woman "You look amazing.. Don't worry if B'Elanna ends up speechless."

Grinning shyly Seven looked at Sam from under her tumbling blond locks "Thank you Sam I really appreciate how much you've helped me" she said hugging the woman "And you Naomi Wildam your help has been immense also" she said hugging the little girl. "Computer..Time"

[BEEP - The Time is 1847 hours]

"I must leave" Seven panicked "Am I acceptable? Do you think B'Elanna will like what I am wearing? Why didn't I become so nervous with Chakotay? Oh Sam I can't do this!" she babbled as Sam led her to the door.

"You're more than acceptable. B'Elanna will love what your wearing. Your date with Chakotay wasn't as important as this one and of course you can do this" the older blond responded "Now go get her" she added pushing Seven out of the doors "It'll be fine.. Go" Sam made shooing motions with her hands grinning sillily at the stunning woman as she made her way to the holodeck for her date.

Seven arrived at the holodeck at precisely 1900 hours. Not knowing if she should just walk in she chimed the door. After a few seconds the doors swished open to reveal B'Elanna. "Hi" the half Klingon breathed taking in Seven's appearance "Kahless Seven you look.. stunning"

Blushing hotly Seven grinned as she looked at B'Elanna, suddenly overcome with a bout of intense shyness "As do you.." they stood there for what seemed like an age staring and blushing until B'Elanna remembered herself.

"Come on in" the petite brunette said guiding Seven into the interior of the holodeck. B'Elanna had planned the date carefully, making sure to talk to everyone she knew was close to the young woman to get an idea of what she liked. The setting, as suggested by the doctor, was a tropical beach at sunset. On a table dressed with a red cloth was a single stem Klingon Orchid. B'Elanna moved to pull a chair out for Seven and grinned at the amazed look on her face as she took in the surroundings. As she herself took her seat opposite a waiter appeared and placed a meal of fettuccine alfredo in front of the pair before offering a wine to them. "It's low alcohol" B'Elanna explained

"B'Elanna... This is.. I" Seven faltered "How did you know?" she asked brushing her fingertips over the orchid who's petals luminesced briefly where they had been touched

"I.. asked a few people close to you what kind of things you like" B'Elanna blushed [Kahless I feel like a teenager] she thought

Sighing Seven looked happily at B'Elanna for a moment before getting up. Moving quickly round the table she kissed B'Elanna passionately, running her fingers through the smaller woman's raven tresses she broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes "Thank you" she said simply.

B'Elanna looked downwards slightly, her mind only just registering that the blond was sat on her knee and replied breathlessly "No problem" Realizing where she was Seven moved to return to her seat but B'Elanna tightened her hold on the young woman "Your not going anywhere" she said as she pulled the beautiful woman into another fiery kiss.

Two hours later the pair emerged slightly disheveled and very flushed from the holodeck much to the surprise of the crewman waiting to use the room. They walked silently hand in hand through the corridors of Voyager gazing at each other in amazement, not caring who might see or make comment. As they approached B'Elanna's quarters Seven hesitated. She didn't want to leave the woman yet her experience with Chakotay said that it was time to go. Sensing the hesitation and knowing the reason why B'Elanna responded by kissing her lover lightly on the cheek and whispering "You don't think the evenings over do you?" before pulling her unresisting into her quarters.

Once inside B'Elanna pulled Seven into a searing kiss that left them both breathless, pushing her body into the taller blond's she kissed the younger woman's neck as she unzipped the dress that had spent more time off the young woman than on. "Kahless you are so beautiful Seven I wish I'd seen how right you are for me before" she breathed as she ran her hands down the young woman's back

"You wouldn't have Miral if you had 'IH wa'" Seven replied as she pulled B'Elanna's dress off the half Klingon beauty to join with hers on the floor.

"Hmmm... Your right... But still..." B'Elanna replied moving slowly downwards towards Seven's breasts "I do feel as if we've missed out on years of amazing experiences... You know" she continued as she kissed the blond's body "I've never felt this much passion with anyone"

"Ohhh B'Elanna!" Seven moaned as the petite engineer kissed a particularly sensitive spot "yap mu'mey tlhap jIH DaH" she exclaimed and pulled B'Elanna towards the bedroom

Laughing as her lover pulled her down on top of her B'Elanna kissed her passionately "Okay enough words..." she said as a growl rose up in her chest causing her to lose control and bite Seven's cheek. "Kahless Seven I.." she began. But rather that scare the woman as she'd expected she heard a resounding growl from beneath her and felt the sting as the former Borg returned her bite with one of her own. "I love you" she breathed as the night gave way to their passion.


End file.
